The Turquoise Dragon
by maka-tsubaki
Summary: Krista loves the Inheritance books, and sometimes dreams of meeting the characters. But she knows it's just a fantasy. But it becomes more than a fantasy when she gets sucked into the middle of Eragon. What will happen? Why is she there? What pulled her into the book? And how will she survive this world that is so much more complicated than it seems?


**Once again, I really should be updating one of my other stories, but I got this idea while re-reading one of my favorite books ever, Eragon. I changed one thing though, in my version, to suit the plot, Murtagh knows how to access other people's minds. Let's just say Morzan taught him one thing. So, enjoy. Hopefully I will have the next chapters to my other 2 stories posted soon. Ish.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC, KRISTA**

I was sitting in my room re-reading _Inheritance _after I finished packing when it happened. It was early, so at first I just assumed it was the sun or something, but when it started getting brighter, I looked up from my book. The room was quiet and mostly dark. I looked back down and realized the light was coming from my book. Before I knew it, the light got so bright I had to close my eyes, and then it was suddenly gone. As was the feeling of my bed beneath me. I opened my eyes and found myself in a clearing in a forest next to a creek. There was a campfire nearby, and 2 horses tied to a tree. I looked around further, and saw the sleeping figures of 2 boys sleeping on the ground. I groaned, rubbing my eyes, and when they opened again the boys were awake, and one of them was pointing a sword at me. My eyes widened and I scrambled backwards, but they just followed me, keeping the sword at my neck.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The one not holding the sword said. He was standing in the light, so I couldn't make out his features, only that he was blonde. The boy holding the deadly weapon at my throat had dark brown hair, and I could just barely make out strong features.

"I-My name is Krista. I have no idea where I am or how I got here. One minute I was in my room packing, and the next my book starts to glow, and I'm here, and you" I pointed accusingly at the brown haired one, "are holding a sword at my throat, and I've never even _seen_ a sword up close before, and _I didn't do anything to you_!" I said, getting agitated. Sword boy chuckled a little, but didn't lower the sword. I glared at him, and he looked slightly uncomfortable, instead looking to the blonde boy. I felt satisfaction, until he spoke.

"Eragon? What do we do with her?" He said. My face paled.

"Did- did you just say _Eragon_?" I asked, almost breathlessly. The boy with the sword narrowed his eyes at me and held the sword a little closer to my neck, but nodded. I gaped like a fish.

"This …. this is not real. YOU are not real! This is a dream. I'm dreaming, I HAVE to be dreaming!" I rambled. Eragon stepped up to me.

"What are you talking about? How do you know me? Why can I not be real when here I am standing before you?" He asked impatiently. I sighed and ran a hand through my long, wavy, honey-brown hair.

"I-I don't know how to explain this to you. I come from a different world. In my world, you are just a work of fiction, created by Christopher Paolini when he was in high school. There are 4 books about you, and I have read them all. That's how I know who you are. They're actually some of my favorite books, which is a huge compliment coming from me." I said. Eragon snorted.

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe. Murtagh, for now, let's bind her and take her with us. Now that she's seen us and apparently knows so much about us, we can't risk the Empire getting a hold of her." Eragon said, then walked away to saddle the horses, leaving Murtagh to guard me. I gaped again. _Murtagh_? I should have been expecting this, but it was still a shock.

I didn't understand how they could not believe me, until I looked down and received yet another shock. My comfortable pajamas were gone, and in their place I was wearing battle clothes, like the ones I imagined Arya would wear in battle. No wonder they didn't trust me.

"I suppose you know about me, too?" Murtagh said scornfully. He clearly didn't believe my story, which just made me mad.

"I know who your father is." I said cooly. His jaw clenched. "Don't worry, I won't tell Eragon. But he finds out soon enough. A lot happens to the both of you, and a lot happens to your friendship. But everything turns out ok in the end. Just remember that." I said softly. Murtagh's eyes filled with emotion, but cleared before I could tell which ones. At that point, Eragon returned with rope, and Murtagh stepped forward to bind me. I gaped once more, because Murtagh was seriously hot. I had seen the Eragon movie, and he did look somewhat like his actor had, but his features were more defined, and the undertones of suffering deeper. He was more sincere, which I should have expected, but he was also much more intense, and he took my breath away. I forgot to struggle as he bound me. I saw Eragon smirk, and blushed furiously, sending a glare his way.

"You know, you really don't have to bind me. I'm just a harmless girl. What damage could I do to two big strong manly men?" I said mockingly. Murtagh snorted and Eragon blushed.

"I like her attitude." Murtagh remarked, and this time it was my turn to blush. Suddenly something landed on Murtagh's head, and I laughed as he cursed and rubbed the back of his head. He picked it up, and I recognized it.

"Hey, that's my bag! Give it to me." I commanded, holding out my hand to Murtagh before remembering I was their captive. Murtagh gave me a withering look, but he gave me the bag. I unzipped it, and clapped delightedly. "Yay! Regular clothes! Now I don't have to wear this thing!" I picked at the armor with distaste. I looked at the clothes more closely, and realized they were all either leather armor or dresses from Eragon's time. Except for my bathing suit, there was nothing modern here. I looked through the bag some more. There were a few things that I didn't remember packing, but I was excited to see them.

"My phone! And how do I have wifi here?" "Oh yes! My iPod!" "My earbuds! And a speaker!" "MY COMPUTER! YES!" "OH MY GOD YES! CHOCOLATE!" "Cool! All the books! Now I can prove I'm not crazy." At this I turned to Eragon and Murtagh, who were watching me with growing confusion as I pulled out item after item that must confuse them. I laughed a little as I imagined how confused they must be.

"Sorry, but what is all of this? I've never seen any of it in my life." Eragon stepped forward, poking my iPod with with the end of his bow as if it might explode. I snorted.

"Well that is an iPod. It plays music." He still looked confused, but then I got an idea.

"Hey, you could just probe my mind. Look through my memories, but they might confuse you. You're looking for 'iPod'. The other stuff would confuse you and require more explanation. Ok?" He looked lost, then suspicious, then shrugged and nodded. I felt his mind touch mine, and I focused on the concept of an iPod and what they do, but not so much that the thought became a shield. Eragon's mind explored the thoughts I was pulling forth with fascination.

_I understand that the sound is inside the box, and when you push the buttons it comes out, but how do you trap the sound?_ I heard Eragon …. I guess think to me. I pulled up thoughts of recording and electric sound. Then I thought I would pull up a history of electricity and music, from vinyl to CDs, and everything else I knew. I felt his satisfaction at the knowledge in my thoughts and the comprehension that came with them. I felt him withdrawal, and I was relieved. Eragon's mind felt strange, not quite like Arya's had been described in the book, but close. I suspected the changes being a Rider would inflict on his mind and body had already begun.

I watched as Eragon relayed all the information I had just given him to Murtagh. He looked at me suspiciously, but he couldn't hide his fascination with my world, nor could he deny the truth in its existence any longer. I now had irrefutable proof that I had experienced it firsthand, therefore ensuring that it was real. I grinned triumphantly, and he turned away from me with the beginnings of the pout of a proud boy who had been proved wrong. I smiled, stifling laughter. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, then realized something.

"Hey, this is gonna sound really strange, but what just happened to you guys? I need to know so I know how much I can tell you. I can tell we are still in the first book, but there are things I'd rather not give away if I can help it." I said. Eragon and Murtagh exchanged looks.

"I suppose you know about Brom if my life really is a book?" I nodded sadly, indicating at the same time that I knew his fate as well. "He died last night." Eragon said, turning away.

"I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have asked if I had known how recent this all is to you." I said. Eragon laughed bitterly.

"If you had known, you wouldn't have needed to ask. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." He walked away, ending any conversation. Murtagh turned to me.

"Ok, time to spill. How much do you know about me?" He asked, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. I gulped, wondering how much to say.

"Well, first off, I know your father is Morzan, I know he gave you a scar when you were 3 by throwing a sword at you while he was drunk, I know your mother was Selena, Morzan's most trusted assassin. I know you almost joined Galbatorix, but you saw his true colors and fled with Tornac, the man who taught you to fight and the man who your warhorse is named after. I know that Tornac died in the attempt to escape. I know Galbatorix commanded you to slaughter an entire town without bothering to determine which citizens were disloyal to him. I know that you very recently saved Eragon and Brom from the Ra'zac, and in the process Brom received a death blow meant for Eragon, and you two were not able to heal him. I know -"

"That's enough. You have convinced me your words are true. Now stop speaking." His teeth were clenched and I realized I may have gotten too personal with my facts. My eyes softened, and I reached out a hand to comfort him without thinking. He shrugged away from me violently, and I flinched, letting my hand fall back to my side.

"I get that you probably just want to be alone right now. But dwelling on the past won't help anything. It does get better, much better. You just have to wait. I promise you, your tale has a happy ending. I'll be by the creek in case you want to talk." I said, then walked toward the creek I had landed next to. I put my feet in the water and started flicking water into the air with my toes, humming one of my favorite songs. Soon I was singing under my breath. I heard a twig snap and stopped, going still. I remembered just how many things wanted to kill Eragon in the books and began to get scared. I almost called out to Murtagh when I heard his voice.

"Don't stop singing. You're good." He came into my line of vision and sat down next to me. He saw my feet in the water and grinned slightly. "Looks fun." Suddenly, he took his boots off, rolled up his pants, and stuck his feet in the water next to mine. "I don't recognize that tune. What where you singing?" He asked.

"It-It's just one of the songs I listen to back home. One of my favorites, actually. It's called _21 guns_, by a band called Green Day." I said, unsure how to deal with the unimaginably hot boy sitting not 4 inches away from me.

"Keep singing." He said, but it more of a good-natured request than a command. I nervously opened my mouth, closed my eyes, and gave myself over to the music.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I_

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I_

_Did you try to live on your own?_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire?_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I_

I trailed off, and blushed as Murtagh stared at me without saying anything. I couldn't read his expression, but when he finally spoke, his voice held awe. "I've never heard anything so beautiful in my life. You have the tongue of an angel." I blushed crimson.

"Thanks. No one has ever told me that. I wanted to sing for a living when I was younger, but I gave up on it over time." I said, looking at my hands. Murtagh looked shocked.

"Why would you give up on a dream that would be so attainable with a voice like yours?" He asked incredulously.

"I started getting the feeling that I wasn't good enough to make it. People never actually told me I was bad, but I stopped getting solos, and people stopped gushing about how amazing I was. I realized that I had loads more raw talent that the other people, but they were honing their talent with voice lessons, and I knew I would never catch up to them without taking voice lessons myself, and I couldn't. So I gave up on my dream, because I would never have honed skill, only raw talent that would never be anything great." I said. I had never revealed to anyone the real reason I gave up on my dream.

"Don't think like that. You sound incredible. You should keep singing. You don't need lessons to hone your talent. Do you think Eragon and I became the swordsmen we are purely through our teachers? No. We had talent, and with the guidance of our teachers, we honed it ourselves. You can too. Just as long as you don't give up, you have the talent to do great things." He said. My face was on fire, and I didn't know what to say. Then something bit my toe.

"OOWW!" I jumped up, shaking whatever it was off of my toe, and landed off balance. I almost fell back into the water, but Murtagh caught me. One of his arms was wrapped around my legs just above my knees, and the other was wrapped around my waist. I stared at him, my heart racing for more than one reason, and my foot slipped again. Murtagh tightened his arms to keep me from falling, and he unintentionally pulled me into his lap, cradling me in his arms. At this point, my cheeks could have cooked an egg, and I stared into his eyes. Then someone cleared his throat. I turned at the same time as Murtagh, and we saw Eragon looking at the leaves of the trees as if they were the most interesting things he had ever seen. I realized what he must think, and quickly scrambled out of Murtagh's lap.

"It isn't like it looks, Eragon. She slipped, I had to keep her from falling into the creek. We just met her, I wouldn't do anything this soon, trust me …." Murtagh rambled, his face as red as mine. I fled to my bag and grabbed my iPod and earbuds. I needed some musical therapy to figure out what had just happened. After a few songs, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Murtagh. I took out my earbuds.

"Listen, about earlier, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I simply meant to save you from the water, but I understand if you feel violated." He turned to go, blushing slightly when I stopped him.

"It's no big deal, I understand. I won't hold it against you." I said. He smiled, then looked at my earbuds, puzzled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are those?" He asked, perplexed. I laughed.

"These are earbuds. They play the music from my iPod directly into my ears instead of to everyone. Want to listen?" I asked. I could see the inner battle, between curiosity and caution born of the earlier situation, but his curiosity won, and he nodded, sitting down next to me. I stuck an earbud in his ear and pressed play. I laughed as his face showed his evident wonder, and I laughed. I went to the menu and selected _21 Guns_. "This is the song I was singing earlier." I said.

"By the way, what is a gun?" Murtagh asked. I frowned.

"I'm not sure how to describe them …. wait, you can read minds, too, right? It's not just Eragon?" I asked. The book never said he couldn't, and I assumed that whoever taught him to block himself would have also taught him to pry. He slowly nodded. "Go into my mind, and find information on guns. I'll focus on them so my brain doesn't get too confusing." I said.

Slowly and cautiously, unlike Eragon had been, I felt Murtagh's mind against my own. His brain felt soothing, with the mental scars from his hard life showing clearly in the way he sifted through the information I was providing. I showed him what a gun was, what war meant in our world, and how Green Day was anti-war, and I showed him what the song meant so he wouldn't be confused. Then his mind withdrew. My consciousness felt strangely cold without the mental warmth (if that makes any sense) of his against it. After he was out of my mind, I shivered slightly and pressed play. We listened quietly, with me humming along. After the song was over, Murtagh turned to me.

"I liked your version better." He said simply. He gave me a quick smile that lit up his face, then left to go help Eragon pack up the camp.


End file.
